


Fantasies

by Alecto_Furie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Domestic, Fantasizing, Implied Bullying, M/M, Male Lactation, Older Man/Younger Man, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal owns a coffee shop which Will visits every day after school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal is old enough to have opened his own coffee shop and Will is in high school.

**He’s lured the boy in to his home and down into his basement with false promises, but once there he gags him quickly before undressing him fully. The boy fights him but he is bigger and stronger and soon he has him bent over a table, his arms spread above his head, a rope looping beneath it to tie his hands together. He doesn’t waste time preparing the boy; it’s not what he wants, instead he drops his pants, holds the boy’s cheeks apart and thrusts all the way in in one go. He sets a brutal pace with his thrusts, fucking the boy relentlessly, uncaring of the friction between the boy and the wooden table. The boy squirms beneath him crying, sniffing, whimpering and it doesn’t take long before he orgasms, a roar bursting from his throat as he pumps his hot cum into the boy’s ass. As he comes down from the most incredible high he has ever experienced he pulls out, still holding the boy’s cheeks apart he steps back to admire the abused hole which is leaking blood and his cum. His reaction to discovering that he has made the boy bleed is not one he would have expected of himself, yet now he wants to find new ways to make the boy bleed while fucking him.**

William is just a boy, he reminds himself constantly. But that does not stop the thoughts, _fantasies_ , which run rampant through his mind. 

The first time he saw William Graham, the boy was edging into his store as he closed his umbrella; although he was immaculately dressed in a new school uniform, the heavy book bag slung over one shoulder was ratty and old. Hannibal scrunched up his nose and wondered if the boy could even afford one of his decadent creations or if he was only seeking shelter from the rain. All thought of kicking him out fled Hannibal’s mind when the boy glanced around to check for an empty table and he caught sight of wide, intelligent stormy blue eyes. 

That first day, his fantasy was of seeing those eyes filled with lust and want and heat, and solely focussed on him. Since that day, and the conversation he had shared with William in which he had learned his name, his fantasies had gone from ‘slow and sensual’ to ‘hot and steamy’ to ‘dark and depraved’ and back again. He’d even begun fantasising about inviting the boy to his home and cooking him dinner, then cleaning the kitchen together before sharing dessert, and ending the evening off with him dropping William at home; no kissing, no inappropriate touching, no sex whatsoever . . . and it’s these fantasies which scare him most.


	2. Chapter 2

Bedelia is the one to point out William walking hurriedly pass the store, hands thrust deep into his pockets as he hunches into his coat; a frisson of worry goes through him and before he’s thought it through he’s dashing out and after the boy.

He grabs the boy’s arm and swings him around to face him, and immediately sees why William was trying to avoid him; his bottom lip is swollen around a cut, his nose has been bleeding and one of his eyes are badly bruised. He presses his lips together tightly as William keeps his eyes glued to the ground at his feet, then hauls the boy back to the store and into his office. 

As he tends to William, who reveals scraped knuckles, the boy hesitantly tells him about the bullies who pick on him after school. About how he had ignored them until it had gotten to the point that he could not any longer and so he had struck out at their ring leader, catching the other boy unawares; the other boys had scattered, never once expecting him to fight back. Hannibal urges him to speak to his teachers but William shrugs him off, saying that he didn’t think they would be a problem anymore.

Hannibal ensures the boy is comfortable in the office with a sandwich and coffee before returning to his work. He is thankful that he need not prepare anything requiring his full attention as his mind is filled with thoughts of William.

~~~~~

That night as Hannibal lays in bed ready to sleep; his mind conjures up a strange fantasy:

**It was Hannibal’s favourite part of the day; when William would return to him at the end of the school day. He would take him into his office and slowly undress him, worshipping the slowly revealed skin with gentle caresses and sweet kisses, but that day was different because William was covered in bruises. The quiet boy suddenly burst into tears, wailing as he collapsed into his embrace, and nothing he did or said calmed the boy down. At his wits end, Hannibal stripped his upper body of clothes before guiding William’s mouth to one of his nipples; there is blissful silence as the swollen lips latch on tightly and the boy starts sucking. He settles back into the couch, making soothing sounds as he runs a hand up and down the boy’s back as William slowly calms down.**

Hannibal knows he has a flat chest, his chest _had_ been flat in the fantasy too, up until the moment William’s mouth had latched onto him, and then he’d suddenly had breasts. He does not know where that fantasy comes from; he’s never even thought about nursing on someone, let alone having someone nurse on him. Even worse is the knowledge that fantasy!him had been disappointed that he was not lactating!

It takes a moment before he realises that he has a hand wrapped around his erection, and at the remembered feel of the boy suckling on him, his hand tightens as he cums.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are adored! 
> 
> I apologise to those waiting for me to update my other fic, I will get to them eventually I promise!


End file.
